Forgotten
by themockingjayxx
Summary: Rose wants a chance, a chance to prove that she's just as good as her cousins. To prove that she's strong and clever and brave... and so she put her name into the goblet of fire... triwizard tournament, perfect chance to prove yourself
1. Chapter 1

"What even are you? Have you seen your family!? You're not pretty like Roxanne, Lily or Lucy. You're not clever like Molly or Louis. You're not funny like James or Hugo. You're not brave like Dominique or Albus. You're nothing. You're just there! Hey guys, look at the daughter of the amazing Ron and Hermione Weasley, who can't do ANYTHING!" Darcy Frost laughed and turned to face Rose.

"Sweetheart do me a favour and just leave." Frost smirked and watched Rose ran off. Just as Rose turned the corner, Roxanne and Albus arrived with Scorpius from the other side.

"What did you say to her?" Roxanne approached Frost, her eyes menacingly narrow. Her sweet, pretty features were now sharp. No one got away with treating her Rosie badly.

"The truth... that she's useless." Frost snickered. Albus just sighed. He knew what was coming and before he could do anything, Roxanne punched Frost in the face. You can tell Roxanne was furious; i mean when does a wizard not use their wand? When they're furious.

Scorpius looked around and decided he had no use here. So instead he ran after his best friend, knowing exactly where she would be. Stone Bridge Tower. It's where Rose and Scorpius met in their first year. Rose wanted alone time and went there; seeing as it's not a popular tower. But there she found Scorpius, writing a letter to his parents. He invited her to sit with him, they made some small talk before leaving. The next day Rose went there again secretly hoping Scorpius would be there too, only to be disappointed, but just for a few minutes as he arrived after her.

As Scorpius ran to the top of the tower, ready to comfort his best friend, he thought about a solution. Something that would make everything right, and it had no risks. Well some risks but he believed the risks would be worth taking. Panting, Scorpius reached the top and walked over to Rose. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer, and stroked her hair.

"Why are you letting her get to you? You've already dealt with five years of her. But lately you've been falling for everything she says. Rose, tell me, honestly, what's going on? Please." Rose sighed and sat back up but kept hold of his hands.

"I over heard my parents talking to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. They said they were worried for me. They worried about my life and what i'm going to do in the future."

"Rose every parent worries for their child. That's their job."

"Scorp, they probably think i'm useless and pathetic."

"That's not true, and you're not useless. You're clever-"

"Not really..."

"Yes you are. Anyways you're a beater-"

"Subsitute beater, and that's only because James is captain."

"That's not true Rose, and you know it!" Rose didn't know what to say. Scorpius was saying all these things, but she didn't feel like others noticed these things.

"Scorp, i just wish i could have a chance to prove myself."

"And i know how!"

"Wait, what? what are you talking about?"

"The triwizard tournament Rose, enter it."

"How does that help?"

"If you get chosen you have your chance to prove yourself, and if you don't no ones going to know you entered, it doesn't matter. It's a win, win situation."

"I don't know Scorp. I'm not going to get picked."

"Why not give it a shot then? Rose you said you wanted a chance, this is your chance. The triwizard tournament is at Hogwarts this year and all you have to do is put your name in."

And so the next day Rose found herself entering the great hall with Scorpius early in the morning, so nobody would see them. They walked up to the goblet of fire together. Rose stared at her name on the small piece of parchment.

"Go on," Scorpius said softly. But she still didn't move; she seemed frozen. He took her hand and helped her pit her name in the goblet of fire. Once she let go, Rose turned to look at Scorpius who gave her a small encouraging smile.

"See, simple."

"Rosie?" Rose and Scorpius both turned to look at the doorway to see her favourite cousins standing at the door. James and Roxanne walked into the hall with their parchment int their hands.

"Umm hi," Rose didn't know what to say; no one but Scorpius was meant to know.

"You put your name in?" Roxanne asked, almost as if she expected it.

"Yeah..."

"Awesome," James said with a wide smile. They both popped their names in and were about to leave.

"Wait, you guys aren't going to say anything!?" Shouldn't they be surprised, i mean come on, i'm me...

"Umm.. good luck?" James asked.

"Aren't you guys surprised?"

"Why would we be? You're old enough, brave enough and perfectly capable Rose. You need to stop doubting yourself," he kissed her forehead and followed Roxanne out the doorway.

Soon breakfast was served, and Rose and Scorpius sat on their house bench. Slowly the other Slytherins came down and the bench was full. Looking around she could see her cousins on the other house benches, Albus, Dominique, Roxanne and Lily were on the Gryffindor bench, Lucy and Hugo on Hufflepuff bench, Molly and Louis on Ravenclaw bench and then there's James on Slytherin bench. She does have two more cousins; Victoire and Fred but they've already finished school.

Next to Rose was Scorpius and Charlie Hart. Charlie was one of the few who knew Rose properly, one of the few who even bothered to get to know the least popular Weasley/Potter clang member. The other few were Lorcan and Lysandar Scamander, Alice Longbottom and Quin Abel. The Scamamder twins and Alice are in Ravenclaw and Quin is in Gryffindor, leaving Charlie in Slytherin with Rose and Scorpius. These people were Rose's little world, not like James or Roxanne or Hugo who were a few of the most popular people in the school.

"So what do you want to do today?" Scorpius asked Rose. It was the weekend after the two other competing schools arrived and so the whole weekend was given for time to go to Hogsmeade, allowing the pupils to explore the Hogwarts culture. And so on this Sunday Hogsmeade would still be having students roaming it's streets.

"How about we go to hogsmeade?"

"Sure."

So the pair left the hall and went to their dorms to collect their coats. On the way they walked past Frost, who got a solid barge on the shoulder causing her to fall over. A bunch of first years burst out laughing and Frost's scowling could be heard.

"That's my girl," Scorpius chuckled and put his arm around Rose's shoulders as they walked away.

"Watch Weasley, i'll get you... and you little slimey lot better get lost before i lose it!" The first years continued to laugh but scurried off.

Once they got their belongings they ticked their names off on the register and left for Hogsmeade. Ahead of them they could see Charlie standing by a tree, with her red hair flying in the breeze.

"Mind if i join you guys?" She asked, one eyebrow raised. It's a habit of her's to do so when asking questions.

"Sure, Charlie, where's your other friends? Did something happen?" Scorpius asked and he ushered for her to join them.

"Umm... nothing, everythings fine." Her answer was muffled and obviously fake.

"Charlie, what's up?" Rose asked this time. She went over and linked her arm through Charlie's.

"We just argued, a bit."

"Over what?"

"Just things..."

"Charlie..?"

"They don't see why I always stick up for you, so i told them they need to back off before i woop all their butts," Charlie said with a smile.

"Charlie, you shouldn't have."

"Rose, it was my choice."

"I know but-"

"-But what? Geez, don't worry about it. Come on, let's go have some fun!"

"Someone say fun?" Everyone turned around to see Lysandar, Lorcan and Alice.

"Guys?"

"Yup, Rosie, let's go!" Lorcan tossed Rose over his shoulder and ran towards the direction of Hogsmeade. Everyone laughed and followed suit, running after the two. Well everyone but Lysandar and Alice, was walked slowly arm in arm behind them all. Their first stop in Hogmeade was Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

"Hey Uncle George."

"Hey Rosie," he smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Hey Rose!" A pair of arms grabbed Rose around her waist and spun her around. She laughed and turned around to see Fred. Another dear cousin.

"Hey Fred, I haven't seen you for ages! Been busy?"

"Yup, Dad's teaching me all i need to know; soon i'll be incharge of this place." He smirked.

"That' great!"

"Yu- Ow!" He was cut mid speech as Roxanne appeared and punched her brother's arm.

"Freddie, how's it going?" She said with a wink.

"Roxie! what was that for!?"

"It's how i show affection," she laughed and went to hug her dad who too was laughing.

"Hey Rose!" Lorcan appeared from no where and grabbed her hand.

"See you guys!" She yelled to her Uncle and cousins as she got dragged off. She weaved through a huge crowd, as she was continously tugged to make her hurry up. They found Lysandar who was literally bouncing up and down, and a Scorpius who was smiling at Lysandar who looked like a small child.

"We're going to get Alice this sketchbook. It allows you to draw and whatever, and it never runs of paper. And you can make the pages look blank, Alice would love it! Look it's got covers that you decorate yourself, and you get re-decorate the covers as many times as you want! It's perfect!"

"Alright, alright, let's get it then!" Rose laughed and went with the twins and Scorpius to get the sketchbook for Alice, who was somewhere with Charlie being distracted. After paying from it, Lysandar shrunk it and put it in his pocket.

After they left the shop they went to the three broomsticks to gets some drinks. They ordered two mulled apples and four butterbeers.

"Make that three mulled apples." Quin appeared smiling, his handsome face was shining.

"Hey Quin," Charlie said while shuffling towards Alice so Quin could sit there. Next to Alice was Lysandar, and opposite them sat Rose, Lorcan and Scorpius.

"Why so happy?" Charlie raised her eyebrow at the boy who was literally radiating.

"Emma broke up with Joey Campbell!"

A chorus of "Quin that's rude!" and "Get in there mate!" rang out in unison.

"Hey! I'm not rude. You guys know i've liked her for ages."

"Well atleast give it a bit of time," Alice said, while smacking Lysansar's arm before snuggling into it.

"I was, geez, how stupid do you think i am? i was going to ask her tomorrow..."

"What!?"

"I'm kidding, i'm kidding, calm down."

Soon the drinks arrived and they chattered away amongst themselves. But through it all Rose was conflicted. Seeing all her friends there, she realised how lucky she was that she had them. She had always been jealous of the amount of friends her cousins had, but only now had she realised that these people were enough.

Scorpius looked over at her, knowing that she was thinking about something. He could tell by the signs he's learnt to look for. She bites her bottom lip and rubs her hand together when she's thinking and when the thinking gets intense her legs bounce up and down, but right now they weren't. He thought about leaving her in her little world, but then he saw her frowning. He took her hand and gave her a questioning look. In return he got a small smile, and so he smiled back and decided to leave it.

He was about to take his hand back, but she didn't seem to want to let go and so he left it there. He sighed internally... it was getting harder and harder to hide his feelings for her.

**So the name isn't permanent, so if you have any suggestions please let me know :)**

**Sooo yeah, hope you liked it, review to let me know please :3**

**-themockingjayxx**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the Tuesday before the picking of the champions which would happen on Friday. Scorpius was tutoring a second year in charms and so Rose found herself following James and Charlie out to the quidditch changing rooms. Today was Gryffindor's training and so Roxanne would be there. James wanted to prank Roxie and so Rose went along and dragged Charlie along too.

"So have you got the packet?"

"Yup," James smiled and showed the pack of biscuits in his pocket. Charlie pulled a pack out that were normal and opened them. They all took one and bit into them to make them look normal. They waited for Roxanne to come out from practise.

"Hey Roxie, how was it?" James asked.

"Meh... just so tired and hungry."

"Have one of these," Charlie said and put forward her pack on biscuits. Roxie took one and ate it.

"Hmmm... these are so good! what are they?"

"Grandpa send them; they're muggle biscuits called Oreos. Want a pack?"

"You kidding!? Of course!" James pulled out the pack of Oreos in his pocket and gave them to Roxanne.

However when Quin and Albus came out the changing rooms, they saw Roxanne chasing James. Charlie and Rose were laughing their heads off.

"YOU CHANGED THE CREAM TO TOOTHPASTE! ARGH! I'M GOING TO HEX YOU INTO TOMORROW! URGH IT'S DISGUSTING! I NEED A DRINK!"

She ran over to Albus and ripped his water bottle from his hand. She drank the entire bottle and turned to face Rose and Charlie.

"You two did this with him.." The girls looked at each and ran. Rose ran back the way she came and Charlie ran the way James escaped. Roxanne took the bottle and ran after Rose. Using her wand she filled the bottle back up with water.

Rose looked around and ran towards a crowd of students. Pushing and barging her way through, she tried to be as quick as she could. She could hear Roxanne's curses getting louder and louder. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her. Another hand went over her mouth. The boy who owned the hands stood in front of her; hiding her from Roxanne who ran past them. Sighing in relief, Rose relaxed and took her first proper look at the boy. From his uniform she could tell he was from Durmstrang. He had longish black hair and hazel eyes. His skin was slightly tanned, he stood at around 6'1, had a medium build and looked around her age.

"Umm, thank you," Rose blushed and took a step back.

"Yuu are very velcome," he said smiling and went to scratch the back of his head.

"So vas that somvone yuu know?"

"Yeah, she's my cousin. We just pulled a prank on her."

"Ahhh, right, vell I'm Dyre, friends call me Dy," he said putting his hand forward.

"I'm Rose," she said shaking his hand. He bowed and kissed her hand making Rose blush again. Dyre smirked at Rose who was staring at her shoes.

"Rose! Rose.. ro-" Charlie emerged from the crowd with her eyebrows cocked.

"Charlie-" Rose whispered and took her hand from away from Dyre's. "-meet Dyre."

"Hi," Charlie said, giving a half hearted wave, which he returned.

"Anyway Rose, we need to go!"

"What happened?"

"Just come on!" Charlie grabbed Rose's hand and began tugged at her.

"It vas nice tuu meet yuu Rose!"

"You tuu, I mean too."

Rose turned away from the laughing Dyre and ran behind Charlie who had let go of her hand and was sprinting away. When they arrived, they found another crowd. Charlie pushed and shoved her way into the middle leaving Rose to walk through the path she had created. In the middle there was Scorpius tackling Justin Rhodes to the floor and Quin and Joey Campbell were already on the floor wrestling.

Charlie ran out and pulled Joey off Quin. Without thinking Joey turned around and punched Charlie square on the jaw. At that moment everything stopped. The noise of the crowd died down, Scorpius and Justin stopped fighting and everything became still. Charlie's anger was nearly tangible and Rose wouldn't be surprised if Charlie's eyes turned red. So what happened next wasn't a surprised.

Charlie swung her fist and hit Joey right on the nose, before punching his chest and ending with a kick to his stomach. Justin then ran to tear Charlie off Joey, who was swinging around like it was the end of the world. However Scorpius managed to grab Justin and pulled him and Charlie away. Joey then turned to face Quin who was looking at Charlie, Scorpius and Justin who were in a huge bundle. Taking Quin's distraction to his advantage, Joey went to punch his head, but Rose who was looking at them two was't going to let that happen. She ran and jumped onto Joey's back, pulling him down along with herself.

So in the end they all found themselves sitting in the Headmaster's office. Black eyes, bruises and all. The headmaster paced around, attempting not to sure how nervous he was. It is his first year with this role and his first major incident, that he needs to deal with.

"You're all bright pupils, and you all have impeccable records so no titles will be taken away but that doesn't mean you'll get away with it. Such behaviour isn't appropriate. Each of you will be serving three detentions after lessons, starting today. You two-" he said pointing at Quin and Joey "Will do four detentions for starting it. Each of you will get fifty points taken from your houses and that is it but any more incidents and it'll be worse."

"Yes professor," they all said in unison.

"You can go now," the headmaster said as he opened the door and ushered them out.

Once they left he took a deep breath and sat down on his chair. The office was similar to how McGonagall had it, but now it had a small plant section where he grew a few flowers and bushes. He had his own chamber here, but he rarely used it. He had a real home in Hogsmeade which he shared with his wife and daughter. This job was going to take a little getting used to, but he knew he'll get there eventually. He turned to face the portrait of Dumbledore.

"How did I do?" He asked Dumbledore who's eyes twinkled, the way they always did. He looked down at the boy with pride, knowing exactly how difficult it was when he first began.

"My boy, you did great." Dumbledore smiled and Neville smiled back.

Outside the office our group had found themselves walking to the hall for dinner. Quin started his story as to how the fight started.

"Well I just said bye to Albus, and then saw Scorp. We were talking and we saw Joey and Emma arguing. Suddenly Emma ran away crying, so I went up to Joey and asked what happened. He said it's none of my business. I said, Emma's crying so I'm going to make it my business. Then he punched me, Scorpius punched him, Rhodes came in and yeah..."

"I swear I'll crush him next time," Charlie said touching her bruised cheek.

"Charlie, there's not going to be a next time... Quin you are not to start a fight again. My body has already taken enough hits, I don't need any more," Scorpius said as they arrived at the hall.

"See you guys," Quin said as he talked over to the Gryffindor table.

That week went quickly. The detentions they did, made them so tired that it was a wonder they managed to get all their work done and sleep, along with the quidditch practises and tutoring sessions and what not. Before they knew it, Friday evening was upon them. They all sat on their house benches. The other two schools sat on the benches placed on either side of the room. At the front was the staff table, but with three extra places near the headmaster's seat.

The goblet of fire stood in the middle, the blue fire flickering. The excitement and tension could be felt through the air. This is it.

"Alright! Silence!" Professor Longbottom shouted, waiting until the room was quiet.

"The moment, you've all been waiting for; the champion selection!" A loud cheer rang across the room.

"Shhh... shhh. Alright..." He turned to face the goblet, which started to crackle and spit. Suddenly it glowed red and a piece of parchment shot out into the air. Professor Longbottom caught the piece and smiled.

"From Beauxbatons, Mavis Herriott." A brown haired girl stood up with a small smile. All the girls around her stood up and hugged her; congratulating her. Professor Longbottom smiled and ushered for her to stand at the side for a moment. Again the fire turned red and another piece of parchment shot out of the fire.

"Our Durmstrang champion, Dyre Soren." Rose watched as the black haired boy, she had already met, stood up. He smirked as he shook the hands all around him. He went up and stood next to Mavis.

"Now for Hogwarts." Rose looked around. She knew Quin had also put his name, as they were few of the only 6th years old enough to participate. She knew James and Roxanne had put their names in. Along with more than half of the 7th years. Her chances were slim, very slim. The fire turned red, for what would be the last time. As before, the parchment shot into the air, to be caught by Professor Longbottom.

"Rose! Rose Weasley." Slowly Rose stood up. She seriously wasn't expecting that. Scorpius was right, this was her chance. She held her head high and walked to the front. On the way she heard comments. "Who's she?" "Is that Hugo's sister?" "James's cousin?" "I've never seen her before."

At that point Rose realised, that she had been forgotten. But not for much longer.

**How was that? it's shorter than the last one, and i could have worked on it, but i wasn't sure what to add. i love writing pranks and fights so i added it in... why not ;)**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of it :)**

**-themockingjayxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was walking to apparition classes with Quin. Being of age, they got offered classes and so both decided to do it together. But now Rose was the champion things were different. People... they all changed. The Slytherins now paid more attention to her, she's had more date requests than her previous years put together and she now got a 'hi' or 'hello' from most people, whenever she was walking around. For once in her life, Rose felt important and she loved every minute. Well apart from all the date requests; those she declined politely.

They arrived outside the building, where 1st years take their flying lessons. This term was for their lessons and they would all take a test at the end in the ministry. All lessons happen termly, so newly turned 17 year olds join in the term after their birthday. The teacher; a ministry authorised instructor. Professor Reid; or Danny as he always says to call him.

Today he was on the grass, in a yoga position. This would have been worrying if it was any other professor but since it was Danny, the pupils just sat down and copied him. The young teacher opened one eye to peek at his pupils to see if they all were here. Once they all had arrived, he silently stood up and went to sit right in front of Levy Collins, a girl who sat right at the front. He prodded her shoulder slowly, waiting for a reaction. As she opened her eyes, they met a another pair of eyes, right in front of her. So close that she screamed. Danny just laughed as the rest of the students opened their eyes to see what happened.

That lesson went quickly as they learnt the theory of side-along apparition. For the first time, someone asked if they could be paired with Rose, but as always she worked with Quin. The theory of it seemed easy, but really Rose was worried for the real thing; she could seriously injure someone if she did it wrong.

The rest of the day went quickly and before she knew it Rose found herself at the Slytherin quidditch practise. They flew out of the changing rooms and went to fly around the pitch as a warm up. Being mind October, the weather was starting to turn cold. Rose slipped her gloves on and went to join in with the rest of the team. James blew his whistle and gestured for everyone to gather around.

"Right, the first game is us against Ravenclaw and I'm not excepting anything but a win. I want to start my last quidditch year with a win and end it with a win. And you suckers are going to get me there. Am I clear!?" James said, scaring them slightly.

"Yeah..."

"AM I CLEAR!?" He roared.

"YES!"

"Good good," James said with an innocent smile before going to fetch something. They whispered amongst themselves their concern for James' mental health as James went got a snitch.

"Right, the task is simple. Catch the snitch."

"What? That's the seeker's job? We're not all seekers!"

"Catch the snitch, or leave training..." Now things were definitely weird. James never did this nor did he ever get this defensive and moody. Slowly they looked at each; even more worried. But not wanting to leave; they left to catch the snitch. A few people followed Mike Harris around; the actual seeker, while the others spread out. Rose turned around to see Scorpius and Darcy going off together. No matter what Scorpius and Darcy found themselves together when it came to quidditch; being beaters together and all. But Rose didn't mind, she knew it was habit. So went off to find Charlie who was circling at full pace around the pitch.

Silently they circled around for a bit and it took a little while but eventually Charlie spotted the snitch. She started the chase which everyone else joined. At the front of the pack was Darcy and Charlie chasing the snitch. Mike was right behind them and the rest of the them were behind Mike. James, meanwhile, was in the air watching the whole team chase after the snitch, slightly amused.

The chase lasted a couple of minutes and the team was getting tired, most of them were falling behind, but Darcy nor Charlie slowed down; they both wanted to be the one to get the snitch. They swooped past one set of goals and were heading straight up. Darcy wanted it bad and was getting tired of Charlie being there. She did, what 'she had to do'. As they reached around 60 feet in the air, she swerved and knocked into Charlie. She wasn't expecting Charlie to fall so she never bothered to look back. What she didn't know was that Charlie was now falling. Charlie however was silent. She didn't scream or make any sort of noise; instead watched the ground get closer. She closed her eyes, ready for a painful impact.

She did hit something hard. But not the ground, she didn't feel that much pain. In fact she was fine. She opened her eyes to find herself staring at James' face; he had caught her about 10 feet off the ground. Before she could say anything, he swung her around so that she sat behind him.

"Hold on," he said and he shot off after Darcy who was completely unaware and still chasing the snitch. Charlie wrapped her arms around him tightly and watched as James flew at an amazing speed. He flew and arrived right beside her; startling Darcy. She looked confused but didn't seem deterred. James leaned forward even more and Charlie followed suit; speeding them up even more.

"Get the snitch Charlie!" Charlie looked up and saw the snitch to their right but too far for her to reach.

"Catch me," She said and she jumped off and caught the snitch in her right hand. For the second time James caught her in his arms before bringing themselves back to the ground. The whole team were standing and watching; confused and in awe at James' speed. As Darcy landed James walked over to her.

"What was that!? You could have killed her!"

"What?"

"You knocked Charlie off her broom! She fell and luckily I caught her!"

"Look I didn't mean to; I just wanted to move her out the way to get the snitch."

"You could have caught the snitch in many other ways like speeding up!"

"I'm sorry jeez."

"Any captain would kick you out the team but unfortunately for me you're the best beater we have. So you're going to stay. However, every practise you are to come early and set up, afterwards you have to put everything away. You'll do two weeks of detentions which will include cleaning cauldrons, helping the caretaker and you'll say sorry to Charlie every time you see her, until I tell you to stop. Now leave."

"Whatever," Darcy said rolling her eyes. She sighed and started to walk away. However when James cleared his throat very loudly she returned.

"Sorry," She said to Charlie before leaving again.

* * *

Rose ran from her dorm to the common room; she was ten minutes late to her first lesson. She had stayed in the shower too long and now she hoped she hadn't missed her opportunity. She looked around the room, out of breath and desperate to find her teacher. Luckily for her, he came back into the common room with a plate of cookies and some lemonade.

"Scorp! Ahh thank you, I thought you would have left. I'm really really sorry, I was in the shower and then I lost track of time and I didn't the realise the time and -" She flung her arms everywhere; emphasising her rush.

"Rose..." Scorpius said while biting into a cookie, making her stop talking.

"Yeah..."

"Shhh." He said putting his finger to his lips. He put the cookies down next to the lemonade on a table and threw himself onto one of the sofa. She laughed and sat down next to him, and reached out for a cookie. But before she could get one he snatched the whole plate.

"Accio it and you can have it," he said with a smile. She reached out for her wand which he quickly took away as well.

"What!?"

"You're here to learn wandless magic, so learn. Focus, say accio in your head or out loud; whatever floats your boat."

"Okay... right..." She sat up and cleared her throat.

"Accio," She said and she stretched out her hand towards the cookie. Scorpius blinked a couple of times and burst out laughing.

"What!?" Rose whined, feeling more than a bit embarrassed.

"What's the thing with the hand?"

"I don't know... just felt natural," Rose said shrugging her shoulders.

"Right well, you don't need to do that... whatever, do what you want." He said holding back a laugh but still smirking. She just pouted, crossed her arms and turned away. Scorpius sighed but stilled smiled.

"Hey rose..." No reply.

"Hey Rosie..." A small noise was made.

"Hey Roooossiieee..."

"What!?" She finally said.

"I'll give you a cookie..." He said, putting a cookie in front of her. She half turned before turning away again.

"Oh, i'll take that as 'you don't want a cookie'." He took it back. Biting into it, he made a noise to show his appreciation for the taste. Rose would feel her mouth, making her growl and snatch the cookie from his started eating it and turned to look at Scorpius who was still wearing a big fat smirk.

"I think we'll start our lessons some other day, what do you think?" Scorpius said.

"Ahumm," Rose said nodding her said, with her mouth filled with cookie. Scorpius laughed and shifted to place his legs across her lap.

**You guys know what to do ;) go on, i know you wanna review ;P**


End file.
